User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 2
For previous discussions, see: Archive 1. Please Leave a Message Below Vandalism Hey somebody deleted everything off Farnsworth's page! Teh Solidus Fahn ~Hani~ 10:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I know. I am in the process of undoing all of the vandalism and am blocking the user for a year. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Ban him/her/it to Hell..... Teh Solidus Fahn ~Hani~ 10:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :He vandalised so many pages, including the main page. He is not going to get off lightly. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I don't own a computer..... just a PSP.... Mein Gott I suck DX Teh Solidus Fahn ~Hani~ 10:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse Me What happened with the Philip J. Fry Article. i saw very explicit words being used to describe him. some i won't ever dream of saying. is that vandalism i think it is.Phillip J. Fry 17:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. If you look at my blog, you will see that I have reverted lots of vandalism by a user, who I have now blocked for a whole year. Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:23, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Blocking I am concerned about blocking user 204.99.250.45. He may have had a very good reason to remove the sardine goof; though I'm not sure what it could have been. Maybe he thought that it was more trivia. Or maybe he was just a vandal. Or maybe he did something else I'm not aware of? I'm not sure what the policy is but a 2 week block over one thing seems a little harsh, do we not do warnings? Please don't take this as criticism because I know how very hard you work around here and I appreciate it. I'm just concerned and curious. -- Dhalia 20:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know I am a bit harsh. Just remember, I usually allow a user to still use their talk page when blocked. I will probably start a warning system but I don't really want a repeat of yesterday. It is hard to look after a wiki on my own so yes, a warning system will come into place unless it is massive vandalism like yesterday again. I am hoping to get some help within the next two weeks as i don't know if you are aware but I have placed Ellipses485 up for adminship. Link is in the sidebar. I am wrong to just block outright but I am harsh. i know that. I have always been harsh. So, warnings in future then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Blocking of 204.99.250.45 I just wanted to state for the record, I did make the change to the sardine goof, only because technically it is not a goof. The fish that is discovered to be extinct in "A fishful of dollars" is the anchovy. It even says so on the page for that episode. I apologize if I didn't go about it the right way. And I also know that my user name is new, because I had to create an account from my phone to even be able to explain myself. Just let me finish by saying that I in no way had any bad intentions of going around putting worthless info into articles or blanking them. Thanks. Tkiller 22:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :You're right, I can't believe I missed that. This is why I asked that you could explain your edit. Next time just place in the summary or talk page why you are making an edit. I'll go fix that page right now. I will leave you and Solar Dragon to sort out the rest. -- Dhalia 22:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I never got the message asking me to explain my edit. It showed that I had a new message on the talk page for 204.99.250.45, but i saw nothing of any value on there. And as embarrassing as it is for me, I looked for the discussion link somewhere on the page and couldn't find it. :S I've obviously found it now, but that doesn't really help my mistake. Thanks again though. Tkiller 22:39, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright then. I am sorry. I will start with a warning system in future but please, when removing content from pages, put on the discussion page why you do it. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Can you help? I'm trying to fix Bender's firstborn son and Junior, but when I renamed Junior, it redirected to Bender's firstborn son. How do I make it not redirect so Junior can have his own page? Sorry to make work for you! -- Dhalia 17:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :When you move the page, there is a tick box saying Leave a redirect behind. You untick this, obviously. You can always click on the Junior link when you get to the Bender's firstborn son page. It says redirected from Junior. Click Junior to get there. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::HAH! I feel like an idiot now, thanks so much for helping. Someday I will learn enough about wiki that I won't have to bug you. You are always right here to take care of things, great job! -- Dhalia 19:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I have been learning for a couple of years now. I joined a wiki site (Non wikia) a couple of years ago and started learning there. I kept bugging a friend on how to do things. I can now do almost everything on my own though. I found out a few things for myself too. You will learn eventually. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm used to editing wikis that don't need as much work done, so little things like images and categories are all new to me. I'm having a lot of fun learning though! You're a good helper. -- Dhalia 19:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, this wiki was only adopted by Joey in February so it was in a state. It was better when I came along. This is not the biggest project for me. I helped properly start up a wiki and it has now gone from 18 pages when I first joined to over 140 pages (Since I last checked a few weeks ago). I created infoboxes, welcome templates, categories, other templates and many articles. I then moved on after appointing a new admin. This is probably the second biggest task I have done though. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Did I miss your blog today? That's all, just hadn't seen it. I kinda look forward to it :) -- Dhalia 21:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me. Lucky. i was about to shut down the computer and go to bed. Will do it quickly. Solar Dragon (Talk) 21:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) A Couple Things In addition to my response on the forum, I just want to say that I'm hoping that the process of developing the new guidelines takes a week or maybe even two, even if it just sits there for awhile without being touched. I can attest that when first joining a wiki community, it can seem daunting to dive right in and help out on this sort of thing, especially if the administration appears to be running the place on their own without help from anyone else. Hopefully this process will encourage new users to stay with us and previous users to become more involved in the process. And anyway, by that point I'll hopefully be helping out with Sysop privileges, so no need to make an exception for me to edit the page (and if not, we'll deal with it when we get there). But I was also wondering whether you could tell me why the forums I've created from the Improvements and Issues section aren't accessible from that page (the potential policy/guideline switch and the bit personas)? I assume I'm supposed to place them in a certain category, but there doesn't seem to be any for that particular classification of forum. Is that just because there hasn't been any before? Anyway the other issue I have been thinking about is the possibility of adding another class of infobox to our repertoire; "years". I've noticed that this category has had a bit of growth recently and think it'd be cool to have a simple template to stick in a year page. For example; the year in question, possibly a picture that represents the major event(s) (should that be relevant and/or possible), and a link to the years before and after it. It would be a simple addition that would add alot to that aspect of that category. Ellipses485 19:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC)